


Seventh Espada Ichigo

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Grand Fisher attacked Ichigo at a young age, his quincy powers had no choice but allow allowing his shinigami and hollow powers to rise to the surface transforming Ichigo into an arrancar with quincy powers. His unique powers grant him the strength to be one of Aizen’s espada he picks number 7.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Seventh Espada Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Seventh Espada Ichigo

When Grand Fisher attacked Ichigo at a young age, his Quincy powers had no choice but allow allowing his shinigami and hollow powers to rise to the surface transforming Ichigo into an Arrancar with Quincy powers. His unique powers grant him the strength to be one of Aizen’s Espada he picks number 7.

Chapter 1 The Arrancar of Karakura Town

On that night in Karakura Town, it was heavy with rain. Ichigo Kurosaki was walking with his Quincy mother Masaki. The boy had the ability to see spirits, which got him into trouble when he fell for the lure of a hollow known as Grand Fisher. His mother could have saved him, but in a sour twist of fate her powers were stripped from her and her son was killed.

Ichigo was unique, his mother was a Quincy, who had been tainted by the power of a hollow. It was by the union of her and Isshin Shiba did she survive. Isshin wasn’t a human he was a soul reaper, and the mix of Quincy, Hollow, and Shinigami was all wrapped up in a human package. What he didn’t know was that his powers were being sealed by his Quincy power.

With his life chain severed his Quincy powers had no choice but to let his hollow and shinigami powers rise so the boy’s soul could survive. Grand Fisher was blown back as Ichigo awakened as an Arrancar with Quincy powers. His reiatsu alone was enough to suffocate Grand Fisher and force him to retreat.

Ichigo’s new form was interesting, he had a lizard-like tail that was pure white with a red tip, he had red striped under his left eye and his hollow mask was like a little crown on his forehead with tiny horns on it. He had a zanpakuto on his hip and there was a glowing bow of pink reiatsu in his right hand. Masaki was stunned, and before she could stop him her son vanished through a Garganta.

-x-

In the years that followed Soul Society repeatedly detected a large surge of reiatsu one identified as an Arrancar. It had Soul Society on high alert, and since they needed someone to patrol Karakura Town, they decided to send two reapers instead of one.

Renji Abarai was chosen along with Rukia Kuchiki, there was some protest on behalf of Byakuya Kuchiki, but he wasn’t her captain, so his objection was noted but overruled. Despite being friends in their childhood, Rukia was not happy being teamed up with Renji. She felt she could handle the mission on her own, Arrancar or no Arrancar.

“Come on Rukia, this is a good chance to catch up, since the academy days we’ve barely seen each other.”

“This isn’t a picnic Renji, this is a serious mission!” Renji was taken aback.

“I know that I’ve trained a lot, I’ve made it to the rank of lieutenant.” He had even been given a special device to track powerful reiatsu even if hidden by a gigai. “Let's track down this Arrancar.” he shifted the device over his eyes.

“That’s only part of the mission, we also have to patrol and help wandering souls, and cut down any hollows making trouble.” Rukia sighed. “I think its best if we split up, you can track down the Arrancar if it even exists, and I’ll handle the main job.”

“I don’t think we should split up if the Arrancar is here its gonna be dangerous.” She shook her head.

“I don’t need your protection Renji, I’m not a little girl anymore.” Renji frowned, Rukia had changed a lot since joining the ranks of the Gotei 13, and he had heard about the Kaien Shiba incident. “Let’s do this!”

She left Renji and the patrol was on. Rukia was on a roll taking out two hollows and even purified three wondering spirits as Renji continued searching for the Arrancar signal. He had his doubts, since the signal the Research and Development team detected often appeared and vanished, with no incidents occurring.

Captain Mayuri was furious at any notion his team had made a mistake. So he insisted that a lieutenant come along and wear this special device to prove the existence of the Arrancar. Arrancars were the stuff of legend, hollows that transcended the barriers and gained shinigami powers. Hollows have broken this barrier in the past but did not reach the dangerous level arrancars truly possess.

Renji was starting to think he was wasting his time until he picked up the powerful signal. “What the heck!?” Renji gasped, the reiatsu level was unbelievable. He thought about getting Rukia but decided to leave her be.

He followed the signal and came across a young man lying in some grass by a river. He stood out having long flowing orange hair. The boy was wearing a black vest and baggy pants, to his surprise, the male had a sword off to the side. This close Renji could see the power radiating off the youth. “Ahhh!” the orangette yawned and sat up. “Looks like I have a visitor tonight.” He stretched before picking up his sword.

“Who are you,” he lifted the visor to look at the male and he noticed the man had a hollow mask on his forehead. When he grabbed his sword, Renji drew his. “Don’t move, identify yourself.”

The orangette touched the ground and a surge of energy was channeled through the ground and connected with Renji. Renji felt a tingle race through his body, he jumped back. “Oi!” Renji glared at him.

“Relax Renji Abarai, just saying hello.” He stood up and slipped his zanpakuto into a sash like belt around his waist. When he stood up Renji noticed the tail.

Renji’s eyes widened. “How did you?”

“Hmm? Just read your soul a bit,” The mystery male smiled. “You are very strong!”

“You are an Arrancar?” Renji asked pointing his blade at him.

“That’s a bit of a loaded question. I’m sorta a soul reaper, but I’m kinda a hollow,” he folded his arms and his tail thumped. “But I also have Quincy powers.” The mystery man began to laugh. “I guess I don’t know what I am!” he laughed. “My name though is Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki!” he gave a polite bow.

“You need to surrender and come along quietly.”

“Surrender? What for?” he tilted his head to the side.

“I’m taking you in,” Renji said.

“And what is my crime?” That caught the redhead off guard.

“Crime? You are an Arrancar, that means you were once a hollow.” Renji pointed at him.

“I was born as an Arrancar.” Another surprise. “I was once human but then that bastard Grand Fisher killed me and here I am!”

“Grand Fisher?” He was a wanted hollow, he had killed five soul reapers and countless other souls. “Are you telling me, you haven’t hurt a single innocent soul?”

“Nope, I have killed a few hollows, but to be fair they attacked me first.” he patted his zanpakuto. That would explain the reports of purified souls despite no acting soul reaper in the area.

“Look Soul Society can’t allow someone of your dangerous power running around freely, it’ll cause trouble.”

“That’s not really fair is it, compared to humans you are a dangerous power,” Renji growled in frustration.

“Look, I don’t want to fight you, you don’t seem like a bad person, but I have ordered.” Renji took a fighting stance. “I’m to capture or kill the Arrancar of Karakura Town!”

“I see, well that makes it easier.” Ichigo smiled at him. “I know just how to deal with you.” In a flash, Ichigo conjured a small bow and arrow out of energy and fired an arrow at Renji. It happened so fast, Renji didn’t have time to dodge. The energy arrow pierced his chest and Renji gasped.

The energy arrow vanished and Renji stumbled back. “What the…?” there was no wound, not even damage to his clothes. “What was...” he was cut off, feeling a surge of energy race through his body. His heart pounded and began to race, with each beat, he felt ripples of energy spread through him.

He blushed and felt himself getting hard, it was getting hot. “What was that arrow? What have you done to me?” Renji got out, his legs and arms were getting tingly.

Ichigo blushed. “It’s love...” Renji blinked.

“Ehh?”

“It’s my love!” Ichigo said, and Renji’s blush grew going from ear to ear.

“Love...you ahh barely know me...” he blinked and realized he was wrong. Ichigo did know him, he had read his soul. All his existence was an open book to the orangette.

“You are a good guy Renji Abarai, you are stubborn, reckless, but dedicated. You care about your comrades, and when you make mistakes you work hard to fix them. It’d be a shame to kill someone like you.” Ichigo twiddled his fingers. “Plus, let's face it you are really hot and my type.”

“H-hot?!” Renji’s whole face got red. “I’m not...I mean...” it was getting hard to think.

“Do you not have mirrors in Soul Society?” Ichigo crossed his arms. “You are hot and your tattoos are really sexy!”

Renji gulped, things were getting hot, and a bit uncomfortable. His skin was tingling and just wearing clothes was becoming unbearable. “You can take your clothes off Renji.” the words felt so normal Renji couldn’t deny it.

“It's so hot!” he moaned and began to remove his clothing. Ichigo whistled as Renji stripped showing off his well built tattooed body. He had spent his time focusing on training and improving himself and it showed as his muscles flexed.

Ichigo palmed himself as Renji got down to his fundoshi. His arousal was tenting his underwear, his fat 8 incher stood at attention, pre-cum forming a wet spot. His skin was flushed and he was starting to sweat, his nipples pebbled into perfect peeks from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Normally he’d be too shy to ditch his underwear but the way the garment was rubbing against his length and the back clothing grinding between his cheeks was driving him nuts.

He ripped off his fundoshi, sighing in bliss as his hot cock met the cool air. “Ahh fuck!” he grabbed his cock and began to jerk off, his free hand pinching one of his hardened nipples. “I feel hot...feels good...” he was so hard and his balls were itching to blow.

It was weird he was jerking off in front of an enemy but if anything he was more turned on by Ichigo watching him. He pumped himself faster as his pre-cum spilled freely, coating his pumping hand and spreading over his hard shaft. He groped his chest and pinched his nipple. Renji’s friends in the academy had often invited him to the red light section, but he’s always wanted to save his first time with one he loved.

This didn’t mean he hadn’t touched himself, he was still a guy, and Soul Reapers lived a very long time. It had been a long while since he last touched himself so his balls were big and full. Ichigo knew all of this thanks to his soul reading.

Renji was pumping so hard his balls were bouncing but his climax seemed further and further away. His knees buckled and he was brought to his knees. “Are you feeling it in your ass yet?” Renji moaned at the words.

“Inside...it’s hot...” his inner muscles were throbbing his tight ring of muscle was pulsing, parting slightly. Renji had never played with his ass before, but he knew what to do like something was guiding him. His pre-cum slicked hand released his throbbing penis and went back to play with his ass, his free hand dropped and continued his pace on his dick.

His fingers slipped in one after the other, the redhead was so high on the pleasure it pushed him further, melting any discomfort, and his pleasure increasing by the minute.

Ichigo continued to watch, enjoying the show. “This will feel really good inside you.” He hooked his pants and revealed his long hard cock. Renji gasped at the sight of it, as it was double his own.

“So big!” Renji licked his lips. Ichigo approached him, once his cock was in reach Renji was drawn forward, licking and tasting Ichigo’s massive Arrancar cock. ‘Fuck he tastes good too...’ He wrapped his lips and began to suck on Ichigo’s dick, breathing through his nose, and taking in more of his manly musk.

The smell made his head spin, so strong, so manly, so delicious. He found himself sucking more and more, gagging slightly on his monstrous length. Renji struggled but kept trying and soon swallowed 12 inches of Ichigo’s 16 incher. “You are doing so good, you are sucking my cock so good!”

His words of praise were like a jolt of pleasure coursing right down to his cock. A part of Renji was crying out as he felt something growing. ‘Not like this...not like this...’ his eyes rolled up and he came, moaning around Ichigo’s shaft and the last few inches sliding down his throat.

Renji had his nose buried in Ichigo’s thick nest of manly hair, he moaned and swallowed around the Arrancar's heavy cock as he spilled what made him a man across the grass. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth Renji, just relax, this is gonna be awesome!” he cupped the back of his head and began to do just that.

Ichigo’s heavy balls smacked his chin with every thrust, and Renji took it, moaning and sucking on the shaft as it slid back and forth between his lips. The dominance, the face fuck, the manly musk, it didn’t take him long before he was hard again. With a growl Ichigo came, flooding Renji’s belly, he pulled back so Renji could get a taste.

He gulped the heavy load down before only the head was in his mouth and Ichigo’s semen flooded his mouth, punching out his cheeks. Renji gulped it down and shivered. He wanted more. The cock left his lips still hard, Renji kissed it.

His ass was positively jealous of his mouth getting such treatment. “You want more?” Renji nodded. Ichigo lifted him up with his tail and spread his legs with his hands. “I’m gonna fuck you Renji!”

“Yes...” Renji drooled, he was nervous, excited, and horny as hell. Ichigo lined up his cock, the fat head teasing the pulsing entrance. “Please fuck me!”

Ichigo slid in and Renji hissed, he was losing his anal virginity, to an Arrancar who’s packing a “zanpakuto” double the size of his own. Ichigo was slow and careful with him, rocking back and forth, letting his pre-cum pave the way deeper inside him.

“Play with your nipples Renji!” The command made him hot, and he was quick to obey, playing with his hard nips. The pleasure helped ease the penetration.

By the time Ichigo was half inside Renji was cumming again. Using that euphoria Ichigo buried the rest of his length inside, making Renji have hearts in his eyes. ‘I felt that!’ he came again and his whole body was shaking.

He couldn’t see straight, his head was swimming from the back to back orgasms. Ichigo was so big, and he was so full, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Ichigo stilled inside him, grinding ever so slightly so Renji could feel every inch of him.

Once Renji caught his breath that was when Ichigo began to move, his thrusts were short and powerful making him feel connected and crumble with every thrust. His toes curled, as his insides were pulverized. Renji was consumed by Ichigo’s love.

Time faded away, Renji didn’t want it to end, even as his prostate was crushed with every pass. His heavy balls lurched as he came again and again. Renji’s vision was blurred and it all felt like a dream. Then he felt a hand on his cheek, and Ichigo was starring at him. His eyes, he looked at Renji like no one ever had.

Ichigo saw it all, his past, his present, his flaws, and his mistakes but there was nothing but warmth in his eyes. Ichigo was so strong but looked at Renji like an equal. He saw Renji as a treasure, something beautiful, to this day there were guys in Soul Society who still looked down on him. He was drawn in for a kiss and he clung to the Arrancar.

He came hard, giving one final thrust he came and filled him hard and deep. Renji felt his stomach bulge, he was full so damn full. It would be some time before his body could absorb all that semen. Ichigo placed a hand on Renji’s swollen belly. “You’ve been hungry for this, now you are full of my love.”

Renji was in a daze, whining as Ichigo’s softening cock slipped from his now gaping hole. “I don’t wanna give you back to them, but if you come with me, you’ll change.”

“Don’t...let me go...” Ichigo frowned, his tail uncurling around Renji. “No...Don’t let me go!” he blushed. “I want to stay with you!” Ichigo smiled and hugged Renji, possibly a little too tight as his cum was forced to gush out of his ass.

“Oops, oh well, we have plenty of time to fill you up.” Ichigo grabbed his sword and with a quick tap to the air opened up a Garganta. Ichigo stepped on the special device as he left with Renji leaving the red head’s clothes behind.

-x-

Rukia had no idea what was happening to Renji, she felt his spiritual pressure spike but nothing too serious, so she thought he was just fighting some hollows. Then...she felt his signal vanish. “Renji!” she ran to the river and found his clothes but no Renji.

With the broken device on the ground, Rukia feared the worst.

To be continued


End file.
